


Of Siblings and Happiness

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Short, Siblings, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Daniel reflects on his relationship with his young siblings.





	Of Siblings and Happiness

Looking at his young siblings happily smiling he think about all that make them be in his life. All the pain and heartache. All the sadness. But he also remember the hopefulness of a new life and new memories. Of how proud he was the first time someone pointed how well his little brother was doing racing, or when they called you "The Ricciardo Siblings". Remember being proud of seeing his little sister assuming the Belgian flag to race in homage to her late mother. But most you're proud of seeing they happy and smiling and know you're there for them. Always.


End file.
